If You Do Choose To Click On This Hopefully It'll Be A Fun Read!
by SMHR
Summary: AU of Percy Jackson, but a twist, and Percy isn't the main character. Reyna and somebody else are...dun Dun DUN! I suck at summaries and stuff. Read it, like or dislike, don't matter much to me.
1. Chapter 1

**So all stuff goes to Rick Riordan. So, um, this is kind of me just really wanting Reyna to have someobody in her life like Percy and ANnabeth, Jason and Piper, and whatnot, and btw, I don't really follow ships. I know there's like some like Reyna and Nico, but this is kind of like my little idea. Like it or not it's whatevs. Just my mind being like, dude, this can work for me. Of course it's alternate universe, and and there's supernatural things going on, cause that's what I like to write about. The pairing may be odd for you guys, but it's my idea, so it doesn't have to be yours. Btw this is girlxgirl, because I haven't done one like this in awhile. The last thing I did was a flop :P so yeah. Um...leave a comment or something, but no hate. Also, I'm not an english major or anything, and I'm not a great writer either, so just bear with it and all my grammatical errors :) Thanks guys!**

Rachel's POV:

"Bye, mom," I say, getting out of the car, waving to her as she drives away. She blows me a kiss and then she's off in that death trap of a car. But, really not much that can be done about that stupid thing at the moment. Currently, I'm broke, and she's broke. We're all just broke. It's kind of ironic to me, how I go to the most prestigious high school in the country, and I couldn't ever afford to go here. Scholarships man; thank the lord!

I walk up to the entrance of the building and grab a schedule. This place is really damn fancy. The floors are oak, the lockers look like they're made of steel, and everything is so expensive looking I'm afraid to touch it. The locks on the lockers have key pads! Like, what? I look at the other people who are messing around in the halls before the first class. They give me a cursory glance before deciding I'm not worth their time, and that's kinda how I like it. I mean, they have vineyard vine, and I have jeans and shirts from thrift shops. They're like Hollister and whatnot, and I'm pretty sure the shirt I'm wearing is from the Salvation Army. But who cares, I'm just a nobody anyway!

Wow, ok that was low, even for me. I'm sure I can meet at least one person who I may or may not talk to. I look at the lockers to see my wavy red hair and glasses that are perched on my face. There's a piece of tape between, on the arch where it rests on my nose. Somebody at my old school decided it was funny to snap them in half right before a test. I still aced it, but it was difficult, and scotch tape seemed like the best quick fix. I huff out as I wander the halls aimlessly trying to find the office. I turn a corner, and low and behold, the office. The sign is even fancy for it too. I quickly scoot through a crowd of people who are chatting about some sort of gossip, ugh not interested.

"Um excuse me," I say to the lady behind the desk. she looks up and gives a warm smile. Nice to know some people are nice here.

"Yes dear, what can I do for you?" she asks.

"Um...I'm the new transfer student, Rachel Dare..." I tell her. Her face shows recognition, and she quickly dives beneath her desk before pulling out a folder with my name on it.

"Here sweetie. You have your schedule, locker number, and your books should already be in the locker," she says. I nod and smile.

"Thanks," I tell her.

"Remember, don't let anybody see the code," she says as I walk out the door. I smile and nod my head back before making my way to my locker, located...ah there. I spot it, and it's just like all the rest. It's stainless steel with a key pad on it. I quickly glance at my code, punching in the numbers before anybody can see, though I don't think anybody sees me at all. I push my glasses up once more and shove my papers in, except for the one with the code. I need that, cause I know I'll forget or something silly.

I grab out what I need for first and second periods, which are higher level English and Sciences. I start walking between people, accidentally stumbling over a person, who told me to watch it, after scuffing his sperries or something. What a lousy group of people. I wander around for what seems like ages, when I spot somebody who looks like they're semi approachable. I look at the varsity Letterman jacket that they have on. The school colors are royal blue and white. The jacket looks good on him.

I approach the guy and tap lightly on their shoulder. Oh jeez I did not know they were that tall. What surprises me more is that I thought it was a guy! No, she's definitely a girl, and fucking hot! Oh God...shut it brain! She has dark, nearly black hair, high cheek bones, tan skin, and a very athletic body, but she could still probably model. I look like a peasant compared to her, basically.

"Uh...can I help you...?" she asks, shocking me out of my daze. Oh crap I was totally staring at her!

"Y-yeah...u-um do you know w-where uh English higher level is?" I ask her. She looks at my sheet and smiles before handing it back to me.

"Yeah, I do, it's down that hall," she points to her right, "and then it's the furthest door on the left," she says. Wow her voice is like silk, and those eyes. They captivate me...uh...shit. Move on Rachel, don't embarrass yourself anymore!

I quickly thank her and hustle towards English. I just made a complete fool of myself and it's not even first period yet. Awesome! I lay my head on the desk, and then the bell rings, as people file into class. I hear bang on my desk and I look up to see a buy, with flaming blonde hair, blue eyes, and a rather lanky figure.

"C-can I h-help you?" I ask him.

"You're in my seat," he says in a sort of annoying voice. He sounds like a know-it-all. I get up and he grunts under his breath, muttering something about new students. Yeah, he's a jerk. I go to find another seat, when I feel a foot trip me, and then next thing I know I'm falling face first into somebody. I expect them to topple over as well yet they don't, but my glasses are pushed half-way up my forehead and I feel a pair of rather strong arms around me that makes me all tingly inside. I look at the familiar blue of the jacket, and then up to the person's face.

"Well, if we didn't get to introduce ourselves earlier, we do now," she says chuckling. I'm still trapped her arms, but I quickly escape, brushing myself off, saying a quick sorry and gathering my books. I reach over to get the last one, but I'm beat to it when I see the book being handed to me, and I'm staring back the obsidian eyes that capture me.

I don't even register what she's saying because I'm just staring at her eyes.

"S-sorry, w-what did you s-say?" I ask her. She chuckles.

"I'm Reyna, Reyna Ramirez," she says. She holds out her hand, and I shake it, hesitantly. "And you are?" she asks raising her eyebrows.

"Nobody important," scoffs the blonde boy who I'm assuming tripped me by the smug look on his face.

"Octavian, I think you should apologize," she says. What? What the hell is asking gonna do? I look at her again, and her gaze is like lasers, glaring at Octavian. She kinda looks like a wolf, with those eyes penetrating into his like soul. He pales, and quickly mutters an apology, then ignores me and Reyna.

"Here's your book back," she says, giving me back my textbook.

"Thanks," I mumble. I get up and try to walk, but she stops me by getting in front. I look up a bit, because she is a little taller than me. She's like a solid couple of inches taller, probably more, yeah a lot more.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Oh, R-Rachel Dare" I say, tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear before scooting past her. I'm lucky I did, because by then, several jocks flooded over to her, giving her pats on the back, and she was quickly sucked into the rather intense conversation about football. I decided to read, and took out my book, about Art, in the 1960s. It was a rather revolutionary time for art, and this book is really interesting. About halfway through I page, I look up, feeling like I'm being watched. I scan the room, seeing the students, then the group of jocks and populars conversing, but my eyes fall on a specific pair, who look back intensely. I feel my cheeks heat up and she smirks in return, sending me a wink that has my stomach doing flips.

It's the first day! You can't already have a crush yet! No, it's just like the last school. I transferred because of bullying, and it started with a crush, on a girl. I admitted my feelings, she blabbed to the entire school, and from then on everything got bad, from notes in lockers, to being shoved into them, to physical things...I still have a good bruise in the stomach. We transferred as soon as possible, and when my test scores came back with flying colors, I was immediately enrolled here. I smile at the fact that I'm away from them. But I frown at the memories.

They were cruel, and it hurt, a lot. Sometimes it was too much. Sometimes I didn't want to go on. But, I got help, and it became a little more bearable. But things got a lot better when I found out I was accepted here, and the principal even gave his regrets and apologies, and to give me something for all the years of torment, recommended me for all higher level. It's pretty cool, I have to say.

Just then, the teacher comes in. I glance at the clock, noticing he's five minutes late, and looks rather hung over. He's wearing a purple Hawaiian button up shirt, and shorts. Odd, but whatever. He puts his briefcase on the desk and takes out a few papers, before looking around the room. His eyes fall on me, and he get s a creepy smile on his face.

"Class, we have a new student. I want you to make her feel welcome, and I would like her to introduce herself, please," he gestures towards me, though I just want to sink down in my chair. It's kinda bad transferring about a month or two into the school year.

Reluctantly, I stand up and walk to the front shaking a little with each step.

"U-um h-hi...my name's Rachel Dare. I uh, j-just transferred h-here, and I really hope to have a g-great year," I say stuttering. I hear some wolf whistles and some come on sit over heres, and it honestly makes me sick that I'd want to do anything with those people. It's kind of obnoxious, really.

I head back over to my seat, and feel like I'm being stared at once again. I take a chance, and look to see Reyna, looking at me once more with a slight smirk. I blush and hide under my hair. This going to be such a long year.

XXXXX

Finally, lunch time rolls around, and I'm rather eager to find the library in this place. The library at my old school was ok, but this is supposed to be the most prestigious school in the country, so the library, I'm hoping at least, will be spectacular. And, I'm right. I find it. Two very big looking oak doors and a large sign with the word Library in big letters in what look like gold, though I know it's not. This place may be fancy, but gold for a sign? Nah, that's just decadent.

I enter, pushing the solid doors in, and it looks like something out of Harry Potter. The library is basically like the library in Harry Potter, with a soft glow in the lights, many many many shelves with books upon books, and then there are a couple rooms with i pads, computers, and other technology. There is also a game room apparently off to the side, but nobody's in there. Actually, nobody's in here at all really. I find a nice cozy tannish brown leather couch, in front of a fireplace that's burning a little, even though it's not really that cold out, and get comfy, pulling out my book and PB&J.

I get so lost in the reading, that I don't hear anybody come in.

"BOO!" I yell and jump off the couch ready to run, just like at my old school. That is, until I hear a rather melodic voice. I huff out as she laughs at my apparent freak out.

"Oh God you were like AAAAAHHH!" She holds up her hands and mimics my face when I screamed. I stick my tongue out at her and sit back down on the couch, grabbing my book once more. I'm about to start reading again when I feel a slight dip in the couch, and look over to see Reyna sitting next to me. She's just looking at me...and for a second...I thought I saw her eyes were purple? Uh...nah, must be lack of sleep, which I haven't really gotten a good night's rest since the beginning of high school, and now I'm a junior.

"Whatcha reading?" she asks, looking back at me, with her normal obsidian colored eyes.

"A-Art of the 60''s," I tell her.

"You like art?" she asks raising her eyebrows. I shrug my shoulders. Anything to get my mind off of some things. I mentally shudder and push those thoughts away.

"Um, I just l-like reading in general, b-but yeah, I like art," I say. She nods, deep in thought. It's quiet for a while, but it's not awkward like I thought it would be honestly.

"So...you p-play football?" I ask her. She smiles at that, and I know I hit a good spot.

"Yeah. I'm quarterback. It took awhile to get there though. Honestly, it was tough, climbing the ladder, but I've been it since sophomore year, so yeah," she says nodding and still smiling. Whoa, her smile is amazing. I look at the way the soft glow of the library hits her outline of her body, making her basically look like an angel. Why is she talking to me again? I really don't know actually. I'm pretty sure I'm lower than the bottom of the food chain here...

"That's cool," I say, but then the bell rings. I gather up my things and make my way to the door, glancing behind me to see Reyna coming up behind me. Of course being the rather clumsy person I am I hit a shelf.

"Oomph," I the books fall, but I'm still in one piece. "Stupid shelf," I mumble, hearing some giggles behind me. I push my glasses back up and look at the shelf I just bumped into. Romantic novels...of course.

"You ok?" asks Reyna coming up from behind me, handing me my books.

"Y-yeah..." I say, quickly taking my things. I don't want to be late for the rest of the classes so I give a little wave to her, then exit out of the door.

After however, I don't know what direction I'm going and have to ask a guy for directions. The boy is wearing an orange t-shirt and has black shaggy hair and green eyes. He looks cute, but I'd never be interested.

"U-um do you know how to get t-to this c-class?" I ask the rather tall boy. He smiles at me and then gives me the directions.

"Hey Seaweed brain!" I hear somebody scream from behind him. I turn to look in the direction, and see a blonde haired girl with really stunning grey eyes. Is every person in this school like a god or goddess or something?

"Hey wise girl!" he shouts back.

"Who's this?" she asks, looking at me.

"My name's R-Rachel," I say extending my hand. They reach out to shake and we all go our separate ways. I look back to see the two Eskimo kissing. Hm, they're a cute couple. I see them look at each other and the girl's eyes look nearly black, a dark red. I shake my head and tun to the boy, who also seems to have that. I shut my eyes, and open them again, and they're both gone!

Suddenly I'm pushed into a locker.

I look to see my attacker, but I feel a harsh, quick slap across the cheek. That's going to leave a mark. I reach up to rub it, and the tears start to sting my eyes. I feel another hit to the stomach before I collapse on the ground.

"That's for embarrassing me," comes a nasally voice. Octavian. "Don't tell, or you'll get it," he says before I see his blurry form turn a corner in the hallway.

I quickly hustle to my neck class, and find a seat near the back, burying my head in my arms. I'm sure I have a five star on my face. How am I gonna explain that to mom? I hear somebody sit in the seat next to me, and turn my head away, hoping my hair covers up my face. I quickly peek an eye open looking around the class room, spotting an a very muscular Asian boy with a caramel skin colored girl with frizzy hair, both gazing at each other. I also happen to see the black haired boy and the blonde. they also seem to be caught up in a moment, yet again. I sigh, wishing I could find somebody, however my love life has been far from it.

I see the black haired boy lock eyes with me, and I'm positive he sees my five star. I quickly look away, only to see him look intensely at the seat next to me. I then hear Octavian stroll through the door with a group of people. Oh great he's in here too. It's the first day and I already have an enemy.

"Hey, you ok?" comes a voice. It's silky yet husky at the same time, and of course it's _her_! When is it not?

"I'm fine!" I say two octaves higher than I really talk. It's how my mom knows I'm lying. I start out with voice squeaks, then fidgeting...oh no, stop fidgeting with the shirt. I quickly lay my hands back down, but not before she notices. I steal a glance, and she looks very focused on me.

"No,you're not. What's that on your cheek," she nearly growls out. Oh man I thought it was covered. Well I mean it's no use really. I turn to face her, and her expression turns from focus to anger to worried. I got this a lot at my old school. It still hurts, but I'm kind of numb to it by now.

"It's fine, really. I'll be ok, just ran into a wall," I say the last part trying to keep my voice the same.

"Yeah, a locker has hands that magically come out and slap people across the face," she snorts. She looks furious. "Who slapped you?" she asks. My mind quickly goes back to the little conversation with Octavian, so I have no choice but to lie about it.

"I didn't get a good look," I tell her, which is true. I identified him by his stupid voice.

"Tell me if it ever happens again," she says, draping her arm across the back of my chair. Her arm lightly brushes against my back, causing the tingles to come back. I look back up and she's smiling, as if what she did accomplished something. I let out a shaky laugh before the teacher comes in. He's in a wheel chair, but it doesn't seem to phase him. Then, he hops out! What?!

"Hello class! sorry I'm late," he bellows out. His eyes scan the class, till he lands on me.

"Oh, hello. You must be Miss Dare yes?" he asks. I nod my head. He smiles. Thank God he didn't ask me to stand and introduce myself. He looks around the class again before he slightly nods his head at..Reyna...I think. I see her nod back, then he proceeds with the lesson. That's a little odd right?

Well, the rest of the day went by smoothly, and I'm actually glad that I came here. I have all my classes with Reyna, and she's a really cool person. She walked me from class to class after math. I've noticed that she'd glare at people who walked too close or who accidentally pushed me a little with their back pack. We walk out of the school. I have to walk home, but it's not that far, just that my mom doesn't get off work in time. But it's ok. I have to get home to go back out to work anyway.

"Hey, need a ride?" asks Reyna nudging my shoulder.

"O-Oh n-no it's ok. I d-don't want to be a b-bother," I tell her. She laughs and it's just like music.

"I offered, so it's not a bother," she says. I smile a little. "Plus, you'd never be a bother to me," she says, seriously. She looks back at me, and I get sucked into her world. That gaze, and her eyes. They're so mesmerizing.

"Ok," I say, and we walk off into the parking lot. I see all the fancy cars. There is a a Ferrari, a Lamborghini, and many others. I walk with Reyna, her leading the way, but she keeps checking to make sure I didn't suddenly vanish into thin air. I smile at the thought of her being so protective, though maybe she's just naturally like that.

I'm about to take a step when a car backs up nearly hitting me if Reyna hadn't pushed me out of the way with her. She quickly checks me then stalks off to the car. I see her knock on the window, then a lot of whisper yelling. The car goes back in, and she comes back looking no worse for wear.

"Sorry about that. Teenagers, right?" she says sarcastically. I nod my head and we walk together this time.

We take a turn, and I see a 1963 Chevy Impala, white with a red pinstripe down the center. Whoa, what car. I see a group of people standing near the back.

"Hey guys," says Reyna waving at them. They give her a smile and a nod and then turn to me. Oh jeez they're all like freaking hot! I see a blonde haired boy with a light scar on his upper lip, a girl with feathers entwined in her partially braided hair. She has olive skin, and looks really hot. But not as good as Reyna...whoa brain hold up! I also see the nice guy and girl who gave me directions. They smile at me, and I also see the Asian guy and the girl with frizzy hair. They look like a cute couple.

"Hey Reyna!" says the blonde haired boy.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Rachel," she says looking down at me. I look back up at her, and it seems like we are having a rather intense staring contest till the girl with blonde hair clears her throat.

"Reyna, aren't you gonna introduce us?" she asks. Reyna snaps out of it, and looks at me with a sheepish smile.

"Oh yeah, ok so that's Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, and Hazel. There are more, but they're not here right now," she says. I quickly scan their faces once more, feeling good to be able to put a name to each person.

"Yeah, they're working out," says Percy.

"Ok, well make sure they make it home in time," says Reyna giving Percy and Jason a look. They both nod fervently. "Right now I have to take Rachel home, so I'll meet up with you guys ok," she says. They all nod, before we hop in the car, and they saunter off to their own very fancy cars.

The car ride isn't really filled with a lot of talking, but it's fine because it's really not that awkward. It's a comfortable silence. The only times it's broken is when I have to give Reyna directions. We make it to my house, and it's kind of far away from school, but not too far. It's alright.

"T-thanks for the ride," I say, unbuckling my seat belt. She says welcome, but then she gets out too, coming to my side to open the door. Aw that's sweet! I smile and thank her, as she grabs my stuff with her. She starts walking, and I can't help but smile.

"Last time I checked this was my house," I say. She smirks in return.

"Well the walk from your car to your door can be very treacherous," she says still smirking. I shake my head and make my way onto the porch.

"So...thanks," I say, taking my books from her. She looks reluctant to leave.

"Um, y-yeah. Hey look you need a ride to school, I'd be happy to take you," she says, all of a sudden looking insecure. Wow from confident to nervous in like two seconds. I smile though.

"That sounds nice," I say. She smiles and walks back down the porch saying bye till I actually shut my door. I slide down and smile. I think this year is gonna be pretty great.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Reyna's POV:

I rolled into the school parking lot like usual, and hopped out, meeting up with some of the pack. The other half is usually here already. Why anybody wants to get up so early is beyond me though.

"Hey Reyna," they all greet. They nod to me and I nod back.

"Hey, I hear there's a transfer student," says Annabeth.

"Oh yeah I hear. She's supposed to be really smart or something," says Percy while wrapping his arms around her waist. They are good mates.

"I wonder why she transferred. It's like a month into the school year," says Frank. I nod, yeah the school is kind of small, and a lot of people have to try really hard to even be accepted.

"Don't know," says Jason. He's currently sitting next to his mate, Piper. I'm not going to lie, but it kind of sucks to be mateless, and the alpha, while my two betas already have their mates. Percy and Jason are pretty much the best when it comes to needing advice. Jason is more thoughtful, while Percy is brazen, so the balance each other out.

"Alright...ready?" I ask. It's the same process everyday. We all step out from hanging near the cars and make our way to school. People stare. It's a daily routine. I make my way into the school, like usual, before I catch a whiff of something very sweet. It smells like summer, and pine trees, and other things that make my senses go wild. In short, it's the best smell I've ever smelled. A lot of humans aren't the best smelling, but this is really intoxicating. But just like it's there, it's gone in a another second. I try to find it, but it's already been mixed in. I sigh and head to my locker, with Jason and Piper behind me. I make it to my locker and open in, while Jason and Piper go to his. I hear a loud bang, and peek out from behind the locker only to see Jason and Piper, a cloud of smoke around them.

"Reyna, we seriously need to talk to the Stolls," says Jason coming up to me. I shut my locker and turn to him. The first thing that comes to mind is colorful.

"Yes, I love them, but they're really pushing it," says Piper growling a bit. I can't help it, I laugh at their predicament. It's the funniest thing. Jason's gold rimmed glasses are now purple, gold, and green, while Piper's shirt is covered in rainbow. They both look like a unicorn threw up on them.

I laugh some more at their expense. no I'm not mean, well only when I need to be. But it's just too funny. They suddenly have a glint in their eyes, and the next thing I know I'm being hugged into a locker by the both of them. They start rubbing the powder all over me, and now I look like a rainbow. I scoff as they step away examining their work.

They both high five and then they're on their way, leaving me with a dirty shirt.

"See you tonight Reyna," says Jason and Piper over their shoulders. I reach into my locker and grab my Letterman, putting it on so I don't look stupid, and close my locker, examining myself in the reflection of the steel. I open my locker back up getting my things, when the sweetest smell comes to my nose, and I recognize it. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around.

I'm caught, in a trance, by a pair of stunning emerald green eyes. I take in all of her, and it feels like everything falls away before me. It's just her and me right now. I feel an electric thrill run through me, and something inside of me seems to wake up. It's like a fire is being lit and the only way to possibly quell it is to hold her in my arms and never let go. She has fiery red hair and freckly that are scattered across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. In short, she's stunning. She's shorter than me, and her head only comes up to my chin, but she's still perfect. She'swearing some ripped jeans with some pain splotches on them, and a t-shirt that looks a little big on her. She's not petite, but she's not chunky either. She's perfect actually.

I'm taken out of my trance when I realize she probably wanted to ask me something, till we saw each other.

"Uh...can I help you...?" I ask her. She shakes her head as if to clear her thoughts, then gets out a sheet of paper.

"Y-yeah...u-um do you know w-where uh English higher level is?" she asks timidly. Her voice is really nice to listen to. It's like chimes, or bells. She lets me look at the sheet of paper, and we're in all the same classes. Wow she must be pretty smart, because she doesn't look like a senior. I also, have the pleasure of seeing her locker code, which I will be putting to good use.

"Yeah, I do, it's down that hall, and then it's the furthest door on the left," I tell her, pointing her towards the room. I look back towards her to find her staring at me. I smirk, and she immediately turns away, giving a little mumble of thanks before hustling off to the classroom. I'm about to follow when I feel another tap on my shoulder, and a not so pleasant scent.

"What do you want Octavian?" I growl.

"Is that any way to greet an alpha?" he asks me. I nearly snarl at his attitude.

"Hello, alpha," I say in greeting. our eyes flash purple before going back to my regular brownish black, and his to pale blue.

"Hi Reyna. So our parents are having a little get together between the packs, and you should come out. It'll be fun," he says, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"How about no," I say before shutting my locker door in his face. He knows he's lost this one, but that hasn't stopped him ever before. He stalks away to English class.

"Hey Rey-whoa you look pissed. Octavian?" asks Hazel. I nod my head.

"Well, aside from his stench, what's that nice smell?" she asks. Oh yeah! My mate!

"Oh, it's nothing," I say, avoiding the subject. It's not that I don't want the pack to know, I just want her to warm up to me first before I actually go and introduce her. And my secret...I don't know what's gonna happen.

"Oh, well ok. see ya," she says before going to meet up with Frank before class. They're an odd couple, but it works for them. Frank is such a teddy bear, and Hazel can be fierce when she wants to be. I make my way to English, and I hear Octavian.

I growl lowly before I go in, just in time to catch a tripping mate. I hold her up, and she leans into my body. Her glasses have been knocked out of place and are a bit slanted and halfway up her forehead, while her books are on the ground. She looks very flustered, but I find it cute. _Wait...cute? I never think that._

"Well, if we didn't get to introduce ourselves earlier, we do now," I chuckle at her lightly blushing cheeks. She quickly untangles herself from me. It kind of disappoints me that she's not in my arms anymore though. I could have held her for forever, maybe longer. She brushes herself off and goes down collecting her books.

I quickly kneel down to help her, getting the last book and handing it to her.

"Name's Reyna, Reyna Ramirez. What's yours?" I ask her. She doesn't seem to even register what I just said.

"S-sorry, w-what did you s-say?" she asks stuttering.

"I'm Reyna, Reyna Ramirez," I chuckle at the apparent fact that she was staring. Of course I was too. I reach out my hand, and she shakes it tentatively. I'm surprised by how soft her skin is. It feels really nice, and the sparks I feel only amplify it.

"And you are?" I ask her, still holding her hand.

"Nobody important," says Octavian. I growl lowly when she takes her hand away and hangs her head. Nobody insults my mate. My eyes flash purple for a second, and I see him stiffen. I glare daggers at him, and he seems to shrink.

"Octavian, I think you should apologize," I say, keeping my voice dangerously low, so he understands, for good measure. He shrinks down even more if that's possible and mutters a sorry before looking away, ignoring me.

"Here's your book back," I say handing it to her. She nearly whispers a thanks, then she tries to walk by me, but I block her path.

"What's your name?" I ask her in soft voice.

"Oh, R-Rachel Dare," she says tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. I smile at how innocent and adorable she looks. I wish I could hold her right now.

She quickly scoots by me, but I want to talk to her more. I want to get to know her. She's amazing, I know it, but when I look in her eyes, I see pain and sorrow, and it honestly breaks me. I need to know what happened, and hopefully I can heal it. I walk over, but then my fellow pack mates come in along with some of the other students. I greet them and then we're thrown into a conversation about the homecoming game that's coming up.

"You ready?" asks Frank.

"You better defend me," I say with a sly smirk.

"What? Do you not trust me?" asks Frank in mock hurt, putting a hand over his heart. I see Hazel elbow him a little, and they stare at each other lovingly; something I hope I do with my mate. I look over to her, and she looks deep in thought and concentration as she reads her book. I don't know how much time has passed since I first started staring. I just can't get enough of her. She suddenly looks up, scanning the class till her piercing green eyes fall on me. She blushes and hides her face in her hair. I smirk at how much I can affect her.

We all go to sit by the windows on the opposite side of the class, but I want to sit next to her. I sigh and then the teacher comes in. He's a creepy dude, not gonna lie. He's always checking out people and hangs in their personal space. He quickly gets himself situated and then he looks at Rachel. He smiles that creepy smile of his and I have to fight off the urge to snarl. She looks ready to sink into the ground.

"Class, we have a new student. I want you to make her feel welcome, and I would like her to introduce herself, please," he says as he gestures to her. She very slowly gets out of her chair before making her way up to the front, where he stands directly behind her, not so subtly checking her out. I have to grip the desk so I don't rip his throat out. He shouldn't be checking her out. He shouldn't even be looking at her. A low growl comes from my chest, and I have to suppress it. I don't want to scare her by ramming the teacher's head into a desk. Mr. D, as we call him, has always gotten on my nerves.

She introduces herself, but she receives some wolf whistles and cat calls, to which I'm about to break the damn desk because of those horn dogs. The only reason I don't is because Frank is able to shock me out of it.

"What was that about?" asks Nico, from behind me. I guess the cats gotta get outta the bag at some point. I make him look at the new girl, and flash my eyes, so he gets the message. He nods his head and goes back to the lesson.

I'm really happy that that class is over, and I have every other class with her as well. But soon it's lunch time and I haven't had any time to interact with her at all! I'ts been like what? A few hours, and I'm already going crazy not being able to be near her. We sit on opposite sides of the fucking room. I need to switch seats. In science, I nearly tackled a kid for accidentally pushing her and knocking her into the desk. The rest of the pack got the message after I slammed the kid into a locker afterwards telling him to watch where he's going. Jason and Percy had to pull me off and apologize to the freshman before giving me a talk. The kids probably terrified of me now.

"Rey, what the hell was that?" asks Percy. I look towards the ground, and I know I was being completely out of line, but she was hurt!

"Ugh, ok. Look, I found my mate," I tell them, and they nod their heads in understanding, giving that sort of aaah sound as they now know why I was being very rash, when I'm usually not.

"Ha, I mean when it comes to our mates, we do some crazy shit I guess," says Jason. I remember when Jason got hit in the head with a flying dodge ball that was going fast, even for us, and it hit him square in the head. Piper pretty much scared the shit out of the other kid, and we haven't seen him since. Each time we mention it though, Jason just laughs while Piper looks very...guilty. I doubt she killed him, though, just made him rethink some very serious decisions. I smile at the thought. Oh the things we do for our mates.

"Yeah...but look, I don't think you should be slammin' kids into the lockers. We want people to LIKE us," says Percy. I smirk at his comment. He's ever the smart mouth. but he gets his point across.

We all head to the cafeteria for lunch after fourth period, where I'm eagerly hoping to see the red hair I've come to adore. But I can't find her, like at all. I ask my pack to see if they see her, being that a lot of us are scattered around the cafeteria. They all send back a message of no. I get out of my seat telling them I'll see them later, before heading off to go find my mate. I wander through the halls, trying to catch her scent. I finally do, and surprise surprise it's the library. I've never actually really set foot in here. I'm not the stereotypical jock that doesn't know what a book is, but I've honestly just gone to the public library instead. It's convenient for my schedule since I have practice after school and honestly, who wants to stay in school more than they have to?

I open the door and I'm hit with the scent of old books, a little bit of smoke, and her scent, which drives me wild. I look around the place. It's kind of like the inside of a Tudor style home. It's sort of like that and has a nice golden glow to it. I look off to the sides to see some computer labs and a recreation room. Hm, I'll have to check that out some other time. As of right now, my mind is solely focused on my mate. She's sitting on the couch, reading the book again, looking quite deep in thought, and I can't help it. It's too good of an opportunity to pass up!

"BOO!" I shout getting right up behind her. She leaps about a foot in the air and lands back down turned around. I start laughing at her reaction, because it's kind of hilarious!"Oh God you were like AAAAAHHH!"

She calms down and sticks her tongue out. I chuckle a little and then sit down next to her as she does too. She picks up her book. I stare at her, and it's beyond my control, but I start to change. My eyes are shifting, and she sees them. Shit! I quickly revert them back, because it's way too early for marking, but I want to. My instincts are telling me I should, but I cant, at least not yet.

"Whatcha reading?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"A-Art of the 60''s," she replies.

"You like art?" I ask.

"Um, I just l-like reading in general, b-but yeah, I like art," she says, though something in her eyes tells me there's something more than just that.

"So...you p-play football?" she asks me. I smile at her interest. She of course isn't blind and can clearly see the Letterman with the football patch sewn on. It's mostly fond memories of how I got to the top. It was a slog, but I made it, after a lot of hard work and stuff.

"Yeah. I'm quarterback. It took awhile to get there though. Honestly, it was tough, climbing the ladder, but I've been it since sophomore year, so yeah," I tell her.

"That's cool," she says. She looks like she's about to say more but then the bell rings. Stupid bell. I grumble as she gathers her things and starts to walk to the door. she looks behind herself and I grin back, seeing her smile before she hits a shelf.

"Oompf...stupid shelf," and I can't help it, I laugh a little at her clumsiness. She's just so nice, and shy and very pretty actually.

"You ok?" I ask her as I pick up her books and hand them back to her.

"Y-yeah..." she murmurs. I smile and hold the door open for her. She waves and then leaves. I smile and think about her hair, eyes, the cute dimples she has when she smiles even just a bit. Wow...she's perfect.

I walk out of the library to had to class when I'm interrupted by Drew, who I'm really not too fond of. She's popular, but not my level I guess you could say. She's rather mean though, and I can see why Piper has a problem with her. Piper has gotten a lot of shit from Drew about her and Jason being together. Like, why does he go out with her when there's a better girl right here, and on and on and on. Yeah she's annoying.

"Hey Reyna," she says, flashing a smile. I force one back, even though it really hurts to smile at her.

"Hey...Drew. What do you need?" I ask already exasperated with this person.

"I was just wondering about the new girl," she says. I tense up. "She's so quiet, and I heard that she's gay," she says. Ok now I'm getting pissed.

"So what?"

"Ugh, that's dirt on her. You can use it on her if you want her to do your homework, or need a fuck buddy," she says. I'm just about over the edge, but luckily Percy and Annabeth come along. I'm ready to shift. Everything Drew just said has me livid. I feel my claws digging into the skin of my palms, trying to control it. But nobody, and I mean nobody talks about her like that! If she thinks she can say something about her...

"Drew! Hey can you come over here?" calls Percy. She goes to him, with dreamy eyes. Ugh, I hate her so much.

"Hey Rey, you alright?" asks Annabeth coming to aid me. I have a really great pack. We always support each other. I feel myself begin to shift back, and the claws are no longer digging into my skin, and my gums don't throb anymore. A few more seconds and Drew would have been mince meat though.

"Huh...yeah, I'm ok," I sigh. I look to see Percy and he's alone now, which means Drew either got bored with him, or he told her to go someplace else. Probably the latter. I see a lot of girls that see Percy as total eye candy, though I don't see it.

"Ok, well we actually just finished giving your mate directions to class, so I would see if I can meet her in class," she informs me.

"Ok, thanks guys. You definitely came at the right time," I tell them. They smile and their eyes flash red while mine flash purple. WE smile and then we're all heading to class.

I walk through the door and she's sitting in the back alone, with her head down in her arms. Maybe she's tired? I sit down next to her, wondering what's going on, and I see Percy talking with Annabeth. I link up with him, and since I can't see her face, ask him to see if he can see her or something. He nods and then looks over, and his eyes widen. He quickly looks back to me.

-She has a red mark on her face. Looks like a slap- he links.

-WHAT!?- I shout in the link. I see Annabeth and some of my other pack mates cringe. Must've been a very powerful thought.

-Calm down Reyna. You don't want to scare her- he links. I nod my head, knowing he's right. That would be a such a stupid thing to do. I'll find out who did it later. Right now, I just need to make sure she's ok.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask her.

"I'm fine!" she says a little too quickly, and in a very high pitched voice. She's lying, and she's fidgeting with her shirt, which I do too whenever I'm caught in the act of something.

"No,you're not. What's that on your cheek," I tell her, sternly, but it comes out as more of a growl. I look where the mark on her face is and it's definitely a large red hand print. I growl but not enough for her to hear. She quickly stops playing with her shirt and looks at me before turning her head away and looking down.

"It's fine, really. I'll be ok, just ran into a wall," she says.

"Yeah, a locker has hands that magically come out and slap people across the face," I scoff. I'm gonna slap them when I get a hold of them. I'll do a lot more than just a slap though. "Who slapped you?" I ask her.

"I didn't get a good look," she replies. She clearly wants the conversation to end, so I let it slide. For now. I lay my arm across the back of her chair, also brushing it across her back a little. It sends a fire through my arm, and I know she feels it too, because she blushes from her neck to her ears. I don't like the fact that I can't hold her, because seriously if I had my way, I'd have her sitting on my lap already. But I love the effect I have on her. It's really fun to mess with her. I look towards the front just as Chiron comes in, or Mr. C. He's part of the pack, and my parents know him as an old friend. He nods to me after acknowledging my mate.

He then goes back to whatever it is we're learning in math. It's really quite boring, but having my mate beside me makes it a whole lot better. How did I even function without her? I don't even know. Well the rest of the day I make sure she doesn't leave my sight. I see Nico and Will giving me that look that's like overprotective much? But Will does it to Nico, so so what! I huff at them and they laugh before it's the end of the day. I link to them that we have to meet up for tonight and they say yes.

I never knew how clumsly humans were till now. They're always stumbling into my Rachel or something, and it's seriously aggravating! Like jeez can't they see her! I'm walking right next to her! They avoid me, and yet she's being mowed over like grass! I'm about to my wits end, but at least it's the end of the day. We walk out of the school and

"Hey, need a ride?" I ask her, seeing as she's about to just walk. She turns around, offering a shy smile.

"O-Oh n-no it's ok. I d-don't want to be a b-bother," she says coming back. I laugh at how she's so polite.

"I offered, so it's not a bother. Plus, you'd never be a bother to me," I say. She smiles, and it's one of the greatest things I've ever seen, even it's a small one.

We start walking till this jackass pulls his car out nearly hitting her if I hadn't pushed us both out of the way. I stalk over and tap on the glass, seeing one of the other football players.

"Reyna, hey. Thanks for the save. That would've been such a mess. God what a nobody. Heard she's a dyke," he says. His words are making my blood boil. I can't even remember his name right now because all I'm seeing at the moment right now is red.

"Listen here you little shit. Say one more thing and you're off the team, your scholarship will be revoked, and I'll fuck you up! Don't look at her, think about her, or even breathe around her cause I'll know," I threaten. It was over the top, and I know that, but nobody calls her anything except me. And if I do I'm hoping it'll be girlfriend. The boy pulls back into the parking space and rolls his window back up clearly getting the message. I didn't really like him in the first place. What's his name? I can't even remember anymore.

"Sorry about that. Teenagers, right?" I tell her sarcastically shrugging my shoulders. she nods and we're once again on our way, though this time I don't let her out of my sight in case stupid kids try to pull out again.

"Hey Reyna!" says Jason waving his hand. He and Piper are currently sitting on the car with his head resting on her shoulder, and his arms wrapped around her. Really wish I was doing that with her right now. I sigh internally and then focus back on Rachel.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Rachel," I say out loud. I link up with them though.

-My mate- I tell them.

-Aw, she's so cute- says Piper. She is isn't she. I look back down to the red haired beauty, and it's crazy how intense her eyes are. They're so amazing, and if I could, I'd gaze at them all day long. They're not just green, they're emerald, but with golden flecks, and it's always like the light hits them in just the right spot, so they constantly shine.

"Ahem. Reyna, aren't you going to introduce us?" says Annabeth snapping me out of it. I was just staring at her for a solid five minutes. But she was too. I smile and then introduce my fellow pack mates, or friends for humans. Percy chimes in and tells me that they're working out, so I let him know they have to be back by tonight. He nods and I tell them I'll be taking Rachel home. Piper and Annabeth give me a cheeky smile, and as they're walking to their cars, I hear Piper say that I'm such a gentleman.

The ride was too short if you ask me. I wanted it to be longer, because spending time with her, has as of now, become favorite past time. "T-thanks for the ride," she says as she unbuckles her seat belt. I quickly hop out and open the door for her, like a gentleman, as Piper put it, and grab her stuff as well walking with her. She smiles as I reach out a hand to help her out and says a quick thanks.

"Last time I checked this was my house," she says. I smirk at her joke. Didn't think she had a smart sassy side.

"Well the walk from your car to your door can be very treacherous," I inform her. She smiles and we get to the front porch.

"So...thanks," she says as she takes the books. I don't want to let them go, cause then she'll have to go, but I do.

"Um, y-yeah. Hey look you need a ride to school, I'd be happy to take you," I tell her, stuttering. _Holy shit, Reyna Ramirez doesn't stutter. Ugh what's this girl doing to me?_ It's funny how she makes me feel so much all at once. I'm happy, and confident, yet nervous at the same time. She makes me feel grounded and secure yet light as air.

"that sounds nice," she says. Oh phew, that could have gone so wrong. I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding. she opens the door and walks in as I walk away from her house. It's pretty small, and looks kind of old and creaky.

"Bye!...Bye!...Bye!..." I wave till she's shut the door entirely. I hop back in the car, and it smells like her. It's such a nice scent. I did not expect this to happen today, but I'm glad it did, and it's even better than I imagined! I drive home, and can't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
